Blood Berry
by kyolatte
Summary: "Kami akan memakanmu berkali-kali, Byun Baekhyun—sampai kau merasa nyaris mati," Yifan tersenyum, dan—lagi-lagi—sepasang taring putih mencuat keluar dari bibir pucatnya. EXO; BAEKYEOL / Vampire!AU / Rated M for later chapter.


**Blood Berry**

**BAEKYEOL / M / Supernatural**

**Warning: YAOI. Rated M for sexual themes**

Hidup Byun Baekhyun berubah drastis dalam hitungan detik.

Semuanya dimulai _malam itu_, ketika dia memasuki halaman depan rumah dan mendengar suara ibunya di telepon. Baekhyun melempar tas sekolahnya di atas ranjang begitu dia mencapai kamar tidurnya. Dia melepas seragam dan menggantungnya dengan rapi di belakang pintu, seperti yang biasa di lakukannya. Kakinya berbalik menuju ruang tengah untuk makan malam, tapi dia berhenti sebelum mencapai sana. Meja makan kosong.

Biasanya dia akan melihat masakan ibunya tertata rapi diatas meja makan. Biasanya beliau akan bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi di sekolah hari ini. Biasanya akan terdengar suara bel dari luar, tanda ayahnya sudah pulang. Lalu mereka akan makan malam bertiga, seperti gambaran keluarga harmonis yang tipikal di drama-drama. _Biasanya_.

Tapi alih-alih melihat semua itu, Baekhyun malah mendapati ibunya tengah tertunduk lesu di meja makan yang kosong. Mukanya pucat. Pasti ada _apa-apa_, insting seorang anak tidak pernah salah.

"Ibu," Baekhyun mendekat, duduk tepat didepan sang ibu, "kenapa?"

"Baekhyun," beliau mengangkat wajahnya yang sembap, menatap anak tunggalnya. Baekhyun balas memandangnya sewajar mungkin. Dia tanpa sadar menahan napas, ibunya tidak pernah terlihat sekacau ini—wajah beliau merah dan basah oleh jejak air mata.

"Ayahmu masuk penjara."

Klise, ya?

Jika dia menceritakkan kisah hidupnya pada orang lain, mungkin mereka akan mengira bahwa semua omongannya bohong. Terlalu _drama _untuk bisa benar-benar terjadi di kehidupan nyata, seperti dibuat-buat.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dia tinggal di sebuah kota kecil, dimana tidak ada bangunan-bangunan tinggi seperti di Seoul. Ayahnya pegawai negeri dengan pendapatan rata-rata, membuat mereka hidup mapan di kota itu. Dia tidak pandai dalam pelajaran sekolah, tapi dia punya suara emas. Menyanyi adalah segalanya—dunia, sahabat, bahkan tempat tinggal—baginya. Dia bermimpi, suatu hari dia akan pergi ke Seoul dan menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Lalu dia akan dapat uang dan membeli rumah baru di kota besar untuk orang tuanya. Terdengar manis.

Kemudian hidupnya jatuh begitu saja.

Baekhyun tidak bisa bilang apa-apa ketika mendengar bahwa ayahnya masuk penjara. Beliau terjerat kasus penggelapan uang, katanya. Jelas saja dia tidak percaya, ayahnya adalah orang baik di matanya—tapi siapa tahu apa yang terjadi. Berkat ini, keluarganya dijatuhi denda dengan nominal tidak masuk akal. Tahu-tahu saja harta dan rumahnya digusur paksa. Dia berhenti sekolah, dia tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Berita menyebar dengan cepat di kota kecil itu, sekarang semua orang memandang rendah keluarganya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja ibunya pergi—membuat semuanya makin kacau.

"Baekhyun, apa kau akan baik-baik saja bila berpisah dengan ibu?" tanya sang ibu pada suatu malam. Mereka menyewa kamar sebuah penginapan kecil di luar kota dengan uang sisa di rekening bank.

Baekhyun tengah berbaring di ranjangnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Pikirannya berkabut dan dia sudah setengah tidur, hanya gumaman kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya, "_Jangan_, bu. Kita bersama-sama... saja."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan bibir yang mengecup dahinya, dia pikir dia bermimpi. Tapi ketika pagi datang dan dia benar-benar terjaga, semuanya kembali nyata; ibunya sudah tidak ada, pergi entah kemana. Hanya ada sebuah amplop berisi uang dan sepucuk surat. Baekhyun menemukan surat itu di sebelah bantalnya, terlipat rapi dan diberi judul dengan pena hitam.

'_Untuk Baekhyunnie, anak kesayanganku.'_

Dia tak sadar mengigit bibirnya ketika membaca paragraf pertama. Ibunya meminta maaf telah meninggalkannya tiba-tiba, dengan alasan ingin mencari uang. Beliau ingin Baekhyun melanjutkan sekolah, sementara dirinya sendiri akan merantau entah kemana. Baekhyun mengutuk dalam hati, _ini tidak adil._

'_Sahabatku di Seoul menawarkan tempat tinggal untukmu di rumahnya. Aku akan coba bekerja dan mengirimmu uang tiap bulan untuk sekolah, percaya saja. Aku menyayangimu, Baekhyun. Jaga diri baik-baik.'_

Baekhyun terhenyak ketika menyelesaikan kalimat terakhir dalam surat itu. Mungkin ibunya memang bermaksud baik, agar Baekhyun tidak ikut kesusahan mencari uang. Tapi yang ditangkap oleh otaknya justru berbanding terbalik—dia merasa seperti dibuang. Ibunya memberi kesan seolah-olah dia melepas tanggung jawab untuk mengurus Baekhyun dengan menitipkannya pada orang lain begitu saja. Apa salahnya membawa Baekhyun pergi juga? Dia _bukan_ anak idiot yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

"_Jahat_." Baekhyun mendesis pelan sembari mengusap matanya dengan lengan baju. Dia meremas kertas di tangannya dengan gusar lalu melemparnya ke dinding.

Dia tidak perlu permintaan maaf.

Dia tidak perlu uang.

Dia tidak perlu orang yang dengan mudah membuangnya begitu saja, tanpa mau berbagi penderitaan.

Baekhyun mengusap matanya sekali lagi, lalu beranjak berdiri. Dia mengemas barangnya ke dalam sebuah ransel, termasuk surat dan amplop yang ditinggalkan ibunya. Dia ingin pergi keluar dari sini—mencari relasi yang—barangkali—mau menolongnya, mengejar ibunya, atau _apapun_.

"Ah—nak, ibumu sudah keluar duluan tadi subuh." Bibi pemilik penginapan menyapanya ketika Baekhyun melewati meja resepsionis di depan. Sudah dua malam mereka menginap disini, pantas saja Bibi pemilik mengenali ibunya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mengiyakan, lalu membungkuk dan pergi.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Di langkah ketiga dari pintu keluar, Baekhyun berhenti. Dia menatap jalanan dengan bingung, tidak yakin dengan kakinya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana, dan ini bukan _game _petualangan dimana dia bisa bebas mengambil jalan sesuai kata hatinya. Baekhyun menghabiskan beberapa menit berdiri didepan penginapan, akhirnya, sampai ada suara memanggilnya.

"Kau Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mendelik kearah suara itu. Dia tidak tahu bahwa ada mobil sedan hitam diparkir di samping penginapan sedari tadi, dengan seorang lelaki muda menatapnya dari bangku kemudi. Orang asing.

"Bagaimana kalau bukan?" jawabnya dengan tenang. Dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk bisa dikelabui orang tak di kenal.

"Kau Baekhyun," lelaki itu terkekeh, lalu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan kearahnya. Baekhyun sempat ciut, tinggi mereka cukup jauh dan dia merasa terintimidasi.

Mereka berdiri bersebelahan, keduanya tidak mengatakan apapun. Baekhyun kembali menatap tanah, sementara orang itu mengantungi tangannya dengan kasual. Sampai terdengar helaan napas, dan Baekhyun menoleh untuk mendapatkan si jangkung memandangnya balik. "Aku sudah dengar ceritanya dari ibumu," ujarnya.

Baekhyun menahan napas ketika ibunya disebut. Apakah orang tampan mirip model ini _sahabat _yang dimaksud ibunya? Kalaupun iya, Baekhyun mungkin akan kaget. Karena pertama, orang ini terlihat jauh lebih muda dari ibunya—dan kelewat tampan, seperti aktor yang membintangi film percintaan _vampire_. Dan kedua, mobil yang dinaikinya mirip mobil penjahat—seperti di film barat, kau tahu.

"Baekhyun, aku teman ibumu. Panggil saja Yifan." Tebakan Baekhyun benar. Dia sempat geli mendengar orang ini menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai teman ibunya. Wajahnya tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Aku akan tinggal sendiri. Pulang saja, tidak usah perdulikan aku." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu dan berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu. Ini hidup miliknya, dia tidak mau ada orang seenaknya ikut campur. Termasuk teman ibunya.

Yifan tidak menghentikannya, atau memanggilnya untuk kembali, atau bahkan mengejarnya. Lelaki itu hanya diam ditempatnya berdiri sembari menyahutkan nama Baekhyun—tapi Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Baekhyun terus merajut langkah menjauhinya, perlahan makin jauh. Hingga Yifan mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, lantas dia berhenti. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang.

"Baekhyun, ibumu memberitahu aku. Kau ingin jadi penyanyi kan?" sahut Yifan. Dia harus mengeraskan suara agar Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya.

Baekhyun mengiyakan dalam hati.

"Ibumu berusaha setengah mati demi ini. Ikutlah denganku, Baekhyun. _Kejar impianmu."_

Baekhyun ingat, ibunya memang jadi yang paling semangat bila dia sudah membicarakan soal impiannya. Dia mungkin memang dilahirkan sebagai penyanyi, sang ibu tahu betul hal itu. Bagian egois dari dirinya bersikeras menolak ajakan Yifan—dia masih bisa mewujudkan mimpinya sendirian. Sedangkan bagian lainnya mulai melunak, mungkin dia bisa ikut ke Seoul untuk mencari uang—mungkin ibunya sudah mempertimbangkan hal ini matang-matang, Baekhyun hanya perlu mengikuti rencananya.

Baekhyun berkelit dengan pikirannya sendiri. Entah bagaimana sisi egoisnya kalah, dan dia berbalik kembali pada Yifan.

Dia diam sebentar, mempertimbangkan banyak hal. Tangannya menggenggam ujung _sweater _hitamnya—ragu-ragu. "Kau tahu ibuku pergi kemana?"

"Kalau tepatnya, aku tidak tahu," timpal Yifan dengan cepat. "Dia hanya bilang mau mencari kerja di luar kota, dan menitipkanmu padaku."

Kalau ini perangkap, Baekhyun benar-benar sudah jatuh ke dalamnya. Dia percaya pada semua hal yang didengarnya, dan dia harap rasa _paranoid_nya tidak akan menjadi nyata.

"Aku ikut."

Baekhyun baru menyesali keputusannya ketika dia sudah berada di dalam mobil hitam itu. Sudah beberapa jam sejak dia meninggalkan penginapan, dan dia mulai berpikir kalau berkelana sendirian itu lebih baik. _Jauh lebih baik_, ketimbang harus menumpang di rumah orang yang tidak familiar dengannya.

Dia mengamati jalanan yang dilewatinya—papan penunjuk arah mengatakan bahwa dia sudah berada di Seoul. Mungkin ini jadi yang pertama kali baginya. Jauh berbeda dengan kotanya dulu yang sepi dan kosong, Seoul benar-benar ramai. Seperti pasar.

Baekhyun mengalami konflik internal, _lagi_. Apakah dia harus fokus mengagumi Seoul dari balik kaca mobil, atau memikirkan cara keluar dari mobil ini dengan alasan _tidak mau ikut_. Akhirnya dia pilih yang pertama.

"Aku punya adik lelaki seusiamu, Baekhyun. Mungkin kalian akan akrab," ujar Yifan tiba-tiba. Tidak ada obrolan diantara mereka sedari tadi, karena Baekhyun berpura-pura menutup matanya untuk tidur.

"Aku akan lebih senang kalau adikmu perempuan, Yifan," tutur Baekhyun pelan. Yifan tertawa, dan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Dia tidak bercanda.

Baekhyun kembali berpura-pura tidur lagi sampai mobilnya mendadak berhenti. Dia mengintip dari balik matanya, penasaran. Mobil hitam itu berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang, yang otomatis terbuka ketika Yifan menekan salah satu tombol di meja kemudi. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya bangun kali ini, terkagum. _Ini keren, _pikirnya, seperti di film-film. Kalau semuanya bisa dilakukan hanya dengan sebuah tombol, pasti dunia ini akan jadi praktis sekali.

Tapi kekagumannya tidak berhenti sampai situ.

Ketika mobilnya memasuki bagasi untuk diparkir, Baekhyun tanpa sadar menarik napas panjang. Di ruangan yang gelap itu, matanya menangkap setidaknya enam mobil berjajar rapi di bawah lampu sorot. Seperti _showcase _mobil. Dia menatap sebuah mobil berpoles putih mutiara yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Terlihat mahal, bahkan menjual organ saja tidak cukup untuk membeli salah satu mobil yang ada disini—pikirnya.

Sebuah pertanyaan melintas di otaknya. Jika Yifan benar-benar sahabat ibunya dan dia sekaya _ini, _mengapa tidak meminjam uang saja? Jauh lebih baik daripada harus menitipkan Baekhyun di rumahnya.

"Kita masuk lewat pintu depan, Baekhyun—kenapa kau melamun?" Yifan menepuk tengkuknya dan Baekhyun bergidik, semua lamunannya pecah. Dia mengangguk pelan lalu berjingkat keluar dari bagasi.

Baekhyun bersumpah dia hanya pernah melihat hal-hal macam begini di drama. Pintu depan yang megah, lampu gantung besar dari permata, dinding berhias ukiran cantik, dan perabotan mahal yang memenuhi tiap sudut rumah. Tapi itulah yang dilihatnya di rumah Yifan.

Dia mati-matian menahan dirinya agar terlihat wajar, menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa _kecil. _Berdiri di antara perabotan-perabotan mahal memberinya sebuah beban aneh. Mungkin dia memang tidak cocok berada di tempat seperti ini.

Baekhyun melempar tatapan kagum pada tiap benda aneh yang ditemuinya. Guci emas segitiga, lukisan besar bergambar naga api, bahkan televisi lebar yang berdiri di ruang tengah. Pandangannya berhenti, akhirnya, pada sesosok pemuda yang duduk di sebuah sofa besar didepan TV. Dia bersandar pada bantalan sofa, membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Jongin," sahut Yifan. Lelaki yang bersangkutan menolehkan kepalanya ketika namanya disahut, "beri salam pada Baekhyun, mulai hari ini dia akan menumpang."

_Si _Jongin itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Dia mengamati Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah, lalu mengulum senyum datar, "Kim Jongin."

"Byun Baekhyun," balasnya dengan nada yang sama. Baekhyun bisa melihat Jongin menguap malas lalu kembali menatap TV lekat-lekat. Inikah _anak seumuran _yang Yifan ceritakan di mobil tadi? Dia terlihat lebih tua di mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berniat mencuri pandang lagi pada Jongin, tapi Yifan terlanjut menyeretnya ke ruangan lain. Sebuah kamar sederhana dengan ranjang besar dan lemari baju, lantainya terbuat dari kayu. Tidak sebanding dengan ruangan yang dia lihat sebelumnya, tapi dia merasa lebih nyaman dengan yang ini.

"Ini kamar tamu," lelaki tua itu menjelaskan. "Tapi kalau kau keberatan, kau bisa—"

"Aku tidak keberatan," Baekhyun memotongnya dengan cepat. "Aku tidak keberatan tidur di kamar ini, terimakasih banyak."

Baekhyun bisa mendengar Yifan tertawa lega. Dia membuka pintu lemari, lalu memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun agar datang mendekat. "Kau bisa pakai barang-barang milik Jongin untuk sementara, nanti aku akan membelikanmu yang baru," ujarnya sembari mengeluarkan sebuah tas ransel perak dari dalam lemari. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku sudah punya tas sekolah, Yifan," gerutu Baekhyun pelan, merujuk pada tas ransel berisi baju yang tengah menggantung di pundaknya. Dia tidak se_miskin_ itu untuk meminjam tas milik orang lain.

"Pakai saja, Baekhyun. _Toh _gratis," balas Yifan, mendesak Baekhyun. Tangannya menutup kembali lemari itu, lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan setelah memberi tahu Baekhyun jam makan malam. Lelaki kecil itu mengangguk lagi, melihat pintu kamar barunya tertutup di depannya.

Baekhyun merebahkan diri di atas ranjang, menatap langit-langit. Pikiran itu datang lagi menghantuinya. Mengapa ibunya meninggalkannya? Apakah ini tidak terlalu aneh, menitipkan anak tunggalnya pada _sahabat_ kaya raya? Lagipula Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu ibunya punya teman konglomerat. Dia kemudian mendengus, _masa bodoh._

Tubuhnya beranjak dari tempat tidur setelah beberapa menit berbaring. Dia menghampiri lemari yang ada di sudut ruangan, membukanya. Ada pakaian dan beberapa aksesoris disana, Baekhyun berasumsi bahwa semua itu milik Jongin, seperti yang Yifan katakan padanya. Matanya menangkap ransel perak yang sebelumnya dikeluarkan dari dalam.

Baekhyun menarik ransel itu keluar dari lemari, lalu mengamatinya dengan penasaran. Bukankah Yifan bilang dia boleh meminjam barang-barang yang ada disini? Berarti tidak ada salahnya jika dia mencoba ransel di tangannya, barang satu-dua menit.

Baekhyun memakai si ransel perak di punggungnya. Dia berjingkat menghampiri cermin panjang yang ada di sebelah ranjang, lalu berdiri disana. Hatinya tidak bisa bohong kalau dia menyukai ransel ini. Mungkin suatu hari dia bisa membelinya dari Yifan.

Matanya masih menatap pantulan dirinya dalam-dalam di cermin, ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka tanpa aba-aba. Baekhyun bisa melihatnya dari cermin, pintu di belakangnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seseorang. Tinggi kurus, kulitnya sedikit lebih gelap, dan ekspresinya kosong. Kim Jongin.

Baekhyun padahal awalnya berniat baik, dia ingin tersenyum dan menyapa sang bocah tuan rumah. Tapi Jongin memotongnya lebih dulu, dengan nada dingin yang tak pernah ia dengar dari _siapapun _sebelumnya.

"Itu milikku." Jongin mengerutkan hidung. Kedua alisnya bertautan.

"Oh... maaf." Baekhyun sempat kikuk. _Sempat—_dia menjatuhkan ransel perak itu dari bahunya ke atas lantai. Jongin seolah menuduhnya telah mengambil barang milik orang lain sembarangan. Benar-benar skenario yang salah. "Yifan meminjamkannya padaku," lanjut Baekhyun, berusaha menjelaskan.

"Oh," dengus Jongin pendek. "Apa kau bangga memakai barang bekas orang lain?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Jongin. Mata keduanya bertemu, tidak ada yang bicara lagi. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus jawab apa bila tiba-tiba ditanya seperti _itu. _Dia menahan napas, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak melempar ransel perak itu kearah muka Jongin. _Dia tuan rumah, Baekhyun, tahan._

Baekhyun belum mempersiapkan diri ketika Jongin tiba-tiba datang mendekatinya. Dia terlonjak, sontak menjauh dari Jongin hingga punggungnya menyentuh permukaan cermin. Dia kira Jongin akan memukulnya, melukainya, atau melakukan apapun yang buruk padanya—karena wajah Jongin gelap sekali saat itu.

Tapi Jongin tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya terus berjalan, hingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti dan Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan usaha apapun untuk menghindar. Jongin menatapnya dalam-dalam—melotot. Jemarinya yang dingin menyentuh pipi Baekhyun—kelewat pelan, seolah dia adalah barang pecah belah.

Baekhyun bergidik, dahinya berkerut jijik dan napasnya tercekat di tenggorokkan. Dia mengerjapkan mata, setengah ingin mendorong Jongin jauh-jauh sambil mengutukinya dengan sumpah serapah, dan setengah tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa karena pikirannya kosong saat ini. Jongin mengendusnya sekali. Mungkin Baekhyun berhalusinasi, tapi dia bisa melihat pupil Jongin berkilat merah saat itu.

"_Manis. _Mainan yang bagus," gumam Jongin, nyaris berbisik.

"_Apa?_" Baekhyun lantas membuka mulutnya, nyaris spontan. Bagian dari otaknya yang masih bekerja tidak terima dikatai mainan. Apalagi oleh orang yang baru ditemuinya barusan.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah aslisnya seraya menjauh, "Kau tidak tahu? Yifan-_hyung_ tidak memberitahumu?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan. Dia melihat Jongin terkekeh, berlagat seperti orang misterius yang tahu segalanya. Yifan hanya memberitahunya bahwa dia akan menumpang dirumah ini atas permintaan ibunya. Apa ada hal yang Baekhyun lewati?

"Kau tahu," Jongin mengumbar senyum lebar sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "ibumu sebenarnya—"

"Jongin."

Sebuah suara memicu Jongin dan Baekhyun untuk menolehkan kepala mereka. Jongin diam, menatap orang yang memotong kalimatnya. Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati ketika melihat Yifan bersandar di ambang pintu, melipat tangannya dengan santai. Akhirnya dia bisa menghindari momen tidak nyaman dengan Jongin, karena yang bersangkutan sudah melenggang keluar kamar.

"Baekhyun, makan malam sudah jadi," ujar Yifan ketika Baekhyun hanya mematung menatapnya.

Baekhyun buru-buru mengerjapkan mata dan membuang mukanya sambil tersipu, "A-ah, iya."

Yifan membawanya ke meja makan, melewati ruang tengah yang kini kosong. Baekhyun menyempati dirinya untuk menatap kagum tiap benda mahal yang ia temui—_lagi_, karena dia tidak mungkin bisa menemukan semua ini diluar sana. Matanya menangkap sebuah boneka Perancis yang dipajang di dalam kotak kaca, tak ayal dia teringat perkataan Jongin tadi.

"Yifan." Baekhyun menarik baju belakang Yifan, yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter di depannya. Yifan berbalik, menaikkan sebelah alis dan menunggu jawaban darinya. Dia menarik napas pendek, "Jongin mengataiku mainan."

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa dia memberitahu Yifan tentang hal itu. Dia merasa seperti anak manja yang senang mengadu pada orang tuanya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Jongin memang bodoh," Yifan tersenyum dan menepuk kepalanya. Sekarang dia benar-benar merasa seperti bocah.

Mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan besar. Disana ada meja kayu berbentuk persegi panjang—dengan puluhan makanan berjajar diatasnya, kursi berjumlah belasan—yang sangat rancu, Baekhyun pikir, serta lampu gantung besar yang menempel di langit-langit. Ini _kelewat _mewah untuk ukuran orang biasa. Baekhyun sibuk mengagumi lampu gantung kristal di atasnya, hingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang lelaki berlari ke arah mereka.

"Hyung!" Orang itu melambaikan tangannya pada Yifan, tersenyum lebar, "Yifan hyun—ah? Siapa itu?"

Baekhyun mengerling kaget, matanya bertemu seorang lelaki tegap yang tak kalah tinggi dari Yifan. Rambut keduanya juga sama-sama hitam, seperti anak kembar. Hanya saja yang ini terlihat lebih kekanakan. Dan ekspresif.

"Baekhyun, ini adik yang kubilang seumuran denganmu," tutur Yifan, merujuk pada lelaki yang kini berdiri didepan mereka. Baekhyun sempat terkejut, dia pikir Jongin adalah orang yang dimaksud Yifan dengan _adik-seumuran_.

Nyaris spontan, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, "Byun Baekhyun."

"Park Chanyeol," jawab pemuda itu, membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun dengan ceria. Dia mengamati Baekhyun dengan penasaran, seolah tubuhnya adalah benda seni karya Picasso. Baekhyun tidak suka dipandangi seperti ini, tapi paling tidak Chanyeol lebih terlihat baik ketimbang Jongin.

"Baiklah, kita makan?" Yifan membuyarkan pikiran keduanya. Dia menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk pada salah satu kursi, bahkan melilitkan sapu tangan putih di sekitar lehernya. Ini kebiasaan kaum bangsawan yang hanya pernah Baekhyun lihat di film.

Chanyeol dan Yifan duduk di depannya setelah mengenakan sapu tangan yang serupa. Baekhyun ingin bertanya perihal jumlah kursi yang banyak—berapa jumlah orang dirumah ini, dan dimana mereka. Dia juga ingin bertanya mengapa Jonign tidak makan malam, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu peduli.

"_Umm, _Jongin tidak makan?" Baekhyun bertanya, akhirnya, karena dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

"Jongin tidak bisa makan yang seperti ini," Yifan tersenyum memamerkan giginya. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi dengan bingung, sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap maksud perkataannya. Tapi dia mengurungkan diri untuk bertanya lagi, karena Yifan sudah mulai melahap makanannya. "Selamat makan," katanya.

Baekhyun menatap makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Semur ayam dengan uap yang mengepul—terlihat enak dan mewah. Sayangnya, dia bukan penikmat daging. Baekhyun mengangkat muka dan matanya bertemu Yifan, yang juga tengah memandanginya.

"A-aku tidak suka daging," gumam Baekhyun sembari buru-buru membuang muka. Dia mencicipi kuah semurnya, agar tidak lancang pada tuan rumah yang memberinya makan. Rasanya aneh dan nyaris hambar, sedikit manis.

"Benarkah? Padahal daging cocok untuk orang dengan golongan darah O," Yifan mengedikkan bahu.

Baekhyun lantas mengangguk mengiyakan, "Oh begitu—_eh_? Dari mana kau tahu golongan darahku?" karena seingatnya dia tidak pernah memberitahu Yifan hal-hal pribadinya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar jawaban Yifan selanjutnya, karena tiba-tiba kegelapan menyerangnya saat itu. Hal yang terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah senyum Yifan, dan sepasang taring putih kecil yang mencuat di bibirnya.

-TBC-


End file.
